


Valentine

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies





	Valentine

You knew that he was watching you. You knew it right the moment he stepped through that door.

You put the thought aside, as you began to pour drinks for the customer. It’s Valentine’s Day, the busiest night of the year, besides Christmas Eve. People just don’t like to be alone, especially women. The bar was crowded with lonely women and the guys are swarming the place, hoping to be the knight in shining armor to one of the vulnerable lady.

_“Dean.”_ You said, when he sat down at the bar.

_“Y/N.”_ He nodded, a smug smile on his face.

Sometimes you just want to wipe that smug smile right off his face. He knows exactly what effect he has on you and you have a hard time resisting him. You did before, though, it’s not like you never tried. You knew each other for so long now, since your father was a friend of his. Every time he’s in here, you can see him picking up another girl. That’s why you swore to yourself that you wouldn’t fall for Dean Winchester. You’re successful until now but you didn’t know how long you can keep that up but he’s a ladies man and you will hold on to that last straw of dignity that you still have.

_“The same as usual?”_

_“Uh..sure.”_ With that, you turned your back on him, leaving Dean surprised at your reservation towards him.

It’s true, normally you’re more chatty, since you try to get a lot of tips, even from Dean but today, you were just not feeling it. It’s the third Valentine’s Day that you’re alone and it has taken its toll on you. It’s not that you like the money making machine behind Valentine’s Day, but it would be nice to have someone around this time of the year.

_“Here.”_ You said bluntly, placing his drink in front of him and turned your attention to the guy next to Dean.

You put on the best smile you had and asked that guy what he wants, flirting with him. Dean eyes followed you, as he sat there staring for a while before he took his drink and left.

When you’re near closing time, you looked around and saw that the bar was almost empty. You didn’t pay attention to Dean the whole night and kept flirting with that guy at the bar. He was lonely and was probably relieved that he could talk to you the whole night. In the far corner, you spotted Dean. He was still here, talking to a girl who had her back to the wall, cornering her in. That’s his MO, the victims can never escape the charms of Dean Winchester.

**_“Well, two can play at this game.”_** You thought to yourself as you walked out from behind the bar and stood next to the flirty guy.

If Dean’s not going home alone tonight, you sure wouldn’t want to as well. It’s been too long and you craved human touch. Besides, what’s the harm on a one night stand every now and then? Of course you’ve done it before but you stopped soon after you felt that it doesn’t give you the satisfaction you needed.

The guy was playing with your hair, his fingertips brushing against your shoulders, as he smiled down at you, looking you in the eye. You can’t say that you felt comfortable at all but you played along.

_“When are you finished?”_ He asked you, whispering into your ear, the hot air against your ear should make you feel good, but instead, it made you nauseous.

_“I’m finished with my shift. Just want to drink now.”_ You say, looking up at him and try to flirt the best you can.

Maybe you need a couple more shots and then you’re sure you could let him take you home. You never took a guy home, you never wanted them to stay and if you take them home, you’d probably be stuck with them until the morning. You always made sure that you go to the guy’s place, so you could sneak out once the guy is asleep.

_“Pour me some, too.”_ The guy bent down, his breathe gazing your cheeks, as he closed in for a kiss. You flinched and you tried to turn your head.

_“Dude, hold your horses!”_ Dean’s deep voice was so close.

You turn around and saw him standing next to you as his hand went between you and the other guy.

_“What the fuck, dude! Get in line!”_ The other guys shouted aggressively at Dean.

_“Get in line?”_ Dean grabbed the guy by his arm and held it behind his back in a lock. _“How about you get in line, because the line starts here.”_ He whispered into the guy’s ear.

_“Dean!”_ You called out, frustrated as you made your way to employers room in the back of the bar. All you wanted to do is grab your things and get out of here.

Dean followed you without a word and stood in the doorway awkwardly, waiting for you to turn to him.

When you grabbed your bag and coat you look up to see Dean still standing there. You took one look at him before you angrily rolled your eyes.

_“What gives you the right…”_ You trailed of, raising a finger at him. Dean was unimpressed.

_“What?”_

_“What? After what you did you just going to stand there and say ‘what’? Dammit Dean!”_ You try to push him to the side and storm out of the room but he won’t let you, holding you back with his arm.

_“I did you a favor.”_

_“I can take care of myself. Thank you very much.”_ You knew that you can’t get out of here if he wouldn’t want to let you, so you stood back and began to pace around the room.

Dean watched you and slowly his lips curved into the smug smile of his until you were again standing right before him.

_“Let me out. I want to go home with that guy.”_ You said and you knew that it was a lie. You had no intention of going home with him.

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked back to the bar before he shrugged _“I think he’s gone home with some chick.”_

_“Great. Just great.”_ You let out a sigh before you try to get past Dean again.

_“Let me out you idiot!”_ You shouted at him but he just pushed you in, holding in his arm while he closed the door with his free hand and pushed you against the wall.

_“What do you see in that son of a bitch? He’s not good for you.”_ Dean hissed, his face only inches away from yours.

_“Yeah? So? Who is right then? If not him? Because it’s not like I have options!”_ You hissed back and you hoped that he saw the anger in your eyes.

_“Oh..I don’t know. Me?”_ Dean’s voice low in his throat, as he pushed against you, his lips found yours.

You place your hands defensively on his chest, as you try to push him away but it’s like you’re pushing at a rock. The kiss grew hungry, more demanding and then it happened. You gave in. The thing you told yourself never to do. You let out a sigh, breathing into Dean’s mouth as your hands travel up from his chest to the back of his neck, before your fingers entwine themselves in his hair, pulling him into you.

_“We should go.”_ Dean panted heavily, as he paused to catch some air, his forehead resting against yours.

_“Uh..sure.”_ You replied, biting down on your bottom lip as Dean kissed down on your again before he could let go.

He took your hand in his and pulled you along with him past the bar, out of the door. When you were outside, the guy from before was there as Dean’s shoulder bumped into him.

_“Watch out!”_ He called after Dean but Dean didn’t lose his focus and kept on walking.

Getting into the passenger’s seat, you sat back and relax while Dean turned to you and kissed you before he turned the engine over and drove off.

_“Where are we going?”_ You asked him curiously.

_“To yours.”_ Dean turned to you before returning his gaze back to the road.

_“Oh, no. That’s not going to happen, Dean.”_ You said, chuckling.

_“What? Why not?”_ He looked at you again to see that you stared out of the window. _“Oh..I see. I don’t stay if you don’t want me to.”_ Dean said and he knew exactly why you didn’t want to go to your place. Obviously, great minds think alike.

Dean places his hands on your bare thigh, the skirt hiked higher as you sat down. He began to run his fingertips along your thigh, making you look back to him and with a loud sigh, you agreed. _“Ok, let’s go to my place.”_

He squeezed your thigh as he looked over at you, a smug smile on his face which makes you want to attack and kiss him right away so you wouldn’t have to see it anymore, but of course he was driving and there was nothing left to do than placing your hand over his and gave him a reassuring squeeze back.

While Dean turned his attention back to the road, you decided to tease him. You sank lower in your seat as you lift up your left leg. You slipped out of your shoes and placed your feet on the seat, adjusting yourself a bit to the side so he could see you. You hiked up your shirt a little more, revealing your panty as you spread your legs.

You could hear a low rumble in Dean’s throat while he tried to clear it. His eyes darting from the street to you and back again. He reached out his hand, trying to touch you but you pat it away with a grin.

_“You have to drive, Dean.”_ You giggled softly and began to touch yourself, rubbing away at the thin fabric before you push it to the side, revealing your pussy for him.

_“F..”_ Dean groaned and again, tried to touch you but you won’t let him, patting his hand away for the second time.

_“Son of a bitch!”_ He muttered frustrated.

Slowly you began to rub away at your clit, the wetness spreading while you leaned back on the passenger’s door. Closing your eyes, you began to rub harder, losing yourself in the moment. Biting down on your bottom lip, you opened your eyes again to see Dean staring at you. His green eyes were dark in the dim light. You grinned at him as you pushed two fingers in you and began to thrust them against your wet pussy, while your other hand rub circles on your clit. You threw your head back, moaning at the sensation. It wasn’t long until you felt Dean’s finger inside of you, as he aligned it with yours, moving in and out of you in the same rhythm while he stole a glance at you. It’s such a turn on to be inside of you with him. At the same time.

He pulled his finger out after a while and held to your mouth, for you to take it. You moved closer to him and took his finger all in, tasting yourself on him while his throat let out a groan.

Dean drove faster now as his hand found back to your sweet spot, rubbing his thumb on your clit. He couldn’t wait to get you home.

* * *

When he parked in front of your house, you made a chase out of it. The Impala didn’t even came to a complete halt when you bolted out of the door and ran up to your porch. Thankfully, you were prepared and had the key ready to unlock the door. Dean followed you with a grin, he likes challenges and certainly, he liked the chase. He’s a hunter after all and is more than willing to hunt and chase after you.

He caught up with you when you pushed in the door, his hands slapping down on your ass hard, which made you yelp out in pleasure.

Dean pressed his body against yours as he pushed you in to the door and when the two of you were inside, he pushed you against the mirror wall you had installed in the hallway, your face cold against the glass as he felt you up. His hands searching for the heat of you as he dipped his fingers inside. Hot breathe against your ear, his scruffy beard scratched along your shoulders. Dean’s other hand went to unbutton his belt and fly. Before you knew it. He lined his cock at your entrance, the sensation of having him filling you up, almost made you explode. Dean was holding you up by your hair, making you look straight into the mirror, making you watching him as his other hand was holding your arms behind your back. You arched your back to accommodate him, making him thrust into you even deeper. You’ve never seen anything more beautiful than the sight of Dean fucking you from behind.

As fast as he was inside of you, as quick he pulled out of you again and you couldn’t lie, you almost felt disappointed. Dean turned you around and pushed you further into the mirror, kissing you deeply and hungrily. You could feel his throbbing dick pulsing against your pussy and it was a huge turn on.

Suddenly you felt him lifting you up with your back against the mirror, your legs sneaked around his shoulders as you locked his face in between your thighs.

_“Fuck, Dean!”_ You moaned and threw your head back, your hands pushing down on his head, fingers entwined in his hair and pulling at them.

Dean’s tongue felt so good on your clit, as he sucked in your lips and flickered his tongue against your bud and let it out with an audible ‘pop’, before the game starts over again. It wasn’t until he start to hum and shake his head while he sucked you in, that you completely lost your mind. You pressed your thighs together, squeezing his head in between as you felt your legs shaking and stomach cramping. It was the most powerful orgasm that washed over you, making your ear sting and your head spin.

_“Son of a bitch!”_ You groaned out as you slowly came down from your heights and Dean let go of you and set you down carefully.

His face was all shiny and wet and you thought that you’ve never seen anything prettier. His smile was genuine and you pulled him close by his dick, stroking it while you licked at his face, tasting yourself on him.

You pulled him over to the sofa and sat him down while you took off his pants and underwear. Dean meanwhile got rid of his shirt and sat back, watching you as you stood before him, your skirt hiked up high, showing him your wet pussy as you danced before him seductively.

_“Happy Valentine’s to me.”_ He muttered to himself, still looking up at you and you couldn’t hide your grin.

You sat on his lap, grinding your pussy against his hard dick the wetness spreading from your pussy on his cock, his hands on your waist while he guides you to and fro, eyes never leaving yours. Dean’s hands travel up further until they pulled at your dress, revealing your tits, as he buries his face in them, his tongue flickering at your perky hard nipples that became harder under his touch.

_“Let me in.”_ Dean hissed, one nipple still in his mouth.

_“You didn’t ask very nice?”_ You chuckled and looked down at him.

_“Let me the fuck in! Please?”_ He said and licked his way from your breasts up to your jaw until he crashed on your mouth.

You lift up your hips and Dean’s dick slipped magically in, as if your pussy has its own gravity of pulling his dick in. Dean let out a groan upon feeling himself inside of you and he started to breathe heavily against the kiss. Het let you fuck him in your own pace and you could feel him growing impatient because you like to tease it probably wasn’t fast and hard enough for Dean. As you felt him stirring under you, you smile into the kiss and winked at him before you turn yourself around, with his dick still inside of you. Your legs on the floor between his, as your hand steady himself on his knees.

_“Fucking hell, how did you do that? That was amazing!”_ Dean said between gritted teeth as he felt his dick turning into a different angle while he was still inside of you.

You grinned but you didn’t look back, as you increased your bouncing pace. Dean’s hands had found your waist and one hand travelled up and pulled at your hair, making you arch your back, as he pulled you further up, leaning against him. Your feet resting on his knees while he hugs you around your waist and starts to take control, fucking you harder and faster.

_“Son of a bitch!”_ Dean bit down on your back, as he let out a loud groan and suddenly, his pace began to slow down. You could feel the thick liquid running out of your pussy, as Dean began to spread kisses and bites down your spine.

After a while you got up and stepped out of your dress. _“I need a shower. I believe you can see yourself out?”_ You didn’t even glanced back at Dean. It would hurt too much. You knew that it was just a fling and he’d be gone again by tomorrow until god knows when so you really don’t want to keep your hopes up.

As you were standing under the shower, you let the water rain down on you as you closed your eyes, washing away your sins, your longing, trying to ease the loneliness.

All of a sudden, you felt Dean wrapping his arms around your waist, making you turn around and look him in the eye. _“Do you think I will leave you alone tonight? The night’s still young and I am not finished with you yet.”_ He muttered, as he kisses down your ear, nibbling away at your earlobe as you wrapped your arms around his neck.


End file.
